


fade in and out of the rain

by panta_overlord



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Crack, F/F, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panta_overlord/pseuds/panta_overlord
Summary: kotori is fading and she'suhshe's gonnadosomething about it





	fade in and out of the rain

**Author's Note:**

> the title is something super aesthetic but trust me this story is complete garbage
> 
> here's to good KotoEli crack fanfiction

"I’m...fading?” Kotori looked at Eli with a confused look on this face.

“Yes...see how transparent your body is?” Kotori looked down, and her body did seem more transparent than usual. “It’s because of this.” Eli then held out a used EOS chapstick, which had a picture of Kotori’s face on it. The sharpie drawing had been fading.

“...what?” Kotori was so confused. A simple EOS drawing was fading, so she too would fade from existence? “That can’t be true, Elicchi!”

Kotori was fading, and that meant that she could never confess her passionate love for Eli.

“Elicchi, I-”

“I’m sorry to say this Kotori, but... **Harasho**.”

Eli left the room, and the only thing Kotori could hear was the rain.

The rain, and the hurtful pounding in her chest.

Kotori then took out a knife from her pocket.

If she was fading, then there was only one thing to do.

She used the knife to cut open a packet of some ramen. “Rincchan!” she yelled.

Rin teleported into the room, because she smelled ramen. “Ikunyan! Hello Kotoricchi! Do you need somethingcanihavethatramen?” she asked.

“Yes, do you have a black sharpie?”

“Yesnya! canihavethatramen?” Rin said.

“Can I have the marker?”

“Of coursenya! canihavethatramen?”

“Sankyuu!” Kotori said in broken English, taking the black sharpie from Rin and leaving the room.

Rin stared at the ramen bowl left on the table. Taking out a pair of chopsticks, she said, “I’m going to eat that ramen.”

Kotori went outside, and it was still raining, so her clip on ponytail soaked and fell off. She couldn’t care less about that, because she was fading, and she knew what she had to do.

Going over to the alpaca farm, she picked up one of the surrounding pebbles that wasn’t wet yet. Then, she took out the black sharpie that Rin had given her, and proceeded to draw a bird face on the rock.

When she finished, Kotori looked at her handiwork, and in extension, looked at her hand as well. She was no longer translucent! That means that’s she’s no longer fading!

It’s still raining though :(

Anyways, Kotori ran back to the school to find Eli. “Elicchi! Onegai!” She called out, with no response.

Eli came out of the Student Council room. “Yes?” she said (there’s the response).

“I’m not fading…” Kotori said, pulling out the rock. “And ilysm.”

“Omg Kotori ilysm”

Then they walked outside and had a passionate kiss in the rain.

The rain only stopped when their lips parted (coincidentially, it came back every time they kissed).

**Author's Note:**

> y'all needed this in your lives don't lie


End file.
